


Close On Halloween Night

by vailann



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scary Movies, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailann/pseuds/vailann
Summary: Richie asks Eddie to come over to his house on Halloween night.





	Close On Halloween Night

“So I was thinking...’’ Richie said, as they pushed through the crowded halls on their way out of school.

“You can think?” Eddie cut him off.

“You hurt my feelings, Spaghetti Head,” said Richie putting a hand to his chest pretending to be offended. “I was thinking, that since the others are doing their own thing tonight we should hang out together. Come over to my house. We can watch scary movies and eat way too much candy.” 

The offer was promising. Despite the fact being in a dark room alone, with his best friend who he recently realized he was sort of in love with, sounded like torture. One glance at Richie, who was hopefully awaiting his answer, made him cave.

“Sounds good,” the smile Richie gave him was worth it.

+

It was seven o’clock and Eddie was standing on the Tozier’s door step. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Richie’s grin. Eddie held up the M&M’s he brought, the fact that they were Richie’s favorite candy was purely a coincidence. 

“Hello my love, get ready for the best Halloween of your life!” Richie exclaimed, turning back into the house, expecting Eddie to follow. He went to the kitchen first. He grabbed more candy and they made popcorn while debating which movie to watch first.

Then they went downstairs and got comfortable on the couch. Eddie and Richie sitting close with only the popcorn bowl separating them. 

The movie they had chosen to watch first was  _ The Shining. _ Between Richie’s hilarious comments and getting stuffed on candy, something he knew his mother would hate, Eddie found the night enjoyable. He was glad the rest of the Losers had other plans (with each other) tonight.

The popcorn bowl was soon discarded, leaving empty space between them. After a moment, Eddie decided to scoot even closer to him. Getting the courage to lean his head against Richie’s side. Richie inclined towards him. When it got to the scene in Room 237, he got scared and reached over to his friend. Wordlessly, Richie intertwined their fingers together. If Eddie was only sort of sure he was in love with him before, the warmth he felt spread through his whole body the moment their hands touched confirmed it.

They've been best friends for as long as he can remember. They're no stranger to physical affection, they've slept in the same bed before, cuddled on occasion. Although they hadn’t held hands since they were eleven and told they weren't supposed to anymore. Part of growing up he guessed, but nevertheless they had only grown closer through the years, in different ways. Now in the darkness of Richie’s basement, closer physically than they have ever been, it felt different. Exhilarating, if Eddie was being completely honest. Here, in this moment they could be together, away from the rest of the world. 

He wanted to say something and ended up whispering, “This is nice.” To which Richie hummed in response.

“I’m happy you came over tonight,” the words hung in the air like the lingering scent of pumpkin pie.

They stayed like that. Throughout the rest of  _ The Shining, _ then on to  _ Halloween  _ and  _ Friday the 13th. _ Some time during  _ Beetlejuice _ they fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms. Close.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @vailann
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment what you thought :)


End file.
